Birthday Suga'
by Bentobunnii
Summary: A ficlet for the birthday boy.


His vision was shrouded by the veil of blue hair; he silently watches the crowd indulge in the traditional festivities. He wasn't one for parties, no less birthday parties- especially his birthday party. He didn't want to be here, preferring just a small get together among only the closest of friend, yet somehow it turned into this whole big celebration.

Dare went all out on decorations; his humble dwelling resembles a children's book. Halls decked with holly, mistletoe, and several other ornaments. His floor was littered with confetti creating a rather impressive looking snow, and Christmas tree lights strung everywhere, a miniature winter wonderland all his own. He was more than surprised when he came home to the large group of friends tossing confetti and shouting "Happy Birthday"

So silently he sat in his little corner, excluding himself from the fun, only being a spectator of the cheerful faces. He smiles politely and shakes his head no when several people ask him to dance, they'd frown but go right back to their activities.

"Boi how yo' gon not celebrate yo' own birthday?" He blinks rapidly at the voice intruding his deep thoughts. There stood Mo, fists plunged into the pockets of his hoodie and smile on his face, he stared at him absent mindedly trying to regain his thoughts.

"I'm simply not accustomed to such celebrations. I prefer something... much much simpler." He admits, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"Well dat ain't no fun Bii." He teased, flicking his nose red from the chill. He retreated from Mo's touch feeling slightly embarrassed. He couldn't help but laugh at Oblio, he wasn't sure if he was into the lone wolf scene, or maybe he was anti social but Mo couldn't have the birthday boy sulking on his birthday.

"Well dun worry ya boy Mo got just the thing to fix that frown homie." His hands rustle through the multicolored hoodie in search of something, his hands patting himself down. The sudden gasp from Mo let Oblio know he found what he'd been searching, a small crushed looking plant sat in the palm of Mo's dark palm. His eyes widen in confusion giving Mo a questionable gaze.

"Nah man ain't nothin like dat so chill." He said, his other hand preoccupied with his other pocket pulling out a thin piece of string. His fingers quickly connect the string and plant together holding it up in victory.

"Mistletoe?" Oblio's inquired his voice flat already knowing the answer. The devilish grin pulled at Mo's cheeks revealing a toothy mischievous smile. Oblio's face twitched, not too sure he liked the where the direction of this conversation was going.

He couldn't contain his laughter when he noticed Oblio regretting choosing to sit in a corner. Now with nowhere to go he flinched at every footstep Mo made.

"Hmmm d'is too good fo jus' me homie." Turning back to the crowd of dancers calling for their attention.

"Erbody birthday boy need some birthday suga'!"

The room swirled with cooing and awes as everyone swarmed to the corner; their faces all glaring into his, lips puckered and eyes twinkling.

His face the most vibrant shade of red, he tries to hide the smile twisting at his lips. Lips of various shades assaults his face, some leaving trails of lip gloss, lipstick, and slob along his cheeks, forehead, and lips. As each pair of lips separated from his face they'd laugh wishing him a happy birthday.

He didn't expect such a thing to happen, nor did he ever dream it but he couldn't help but laugh at his own embarrassment.

He eyed Mo silently, his friend holding the mistletoe with smug pride. "So how ya enjoyed da birthday suga." He mocked tossing the vegetation back to Oblio, who caught it with ease. He silently marched toward Mo, his face lacking all emotions.

"For one to ask how an experience may have felt, they must experience it themselves." Mo eyes roam with confusion trying to unravel his words.

"You taunt me today

You are always mischief

But now it's my turn."

The mistletoe now hangs over Mo's head; Oblio is a lot closer than before, leaving Mo with no time to think; the brief contact and ticklish sensation on his cheek, left Mo to quickly burn with blush.

"It seems the tables have turned." He smiles flinging the plant in his friends face, walking past him to join the others on the dance floor.


End file.
